crazy shit i did
by redprototype150
Summary: Claire finds a videotape from cleaning out the hummer and its Kmart's will it be what she expected? warning swearing.


All of the crazy shit I did tonight

Claire's POV

I was cleaning out the hummer since we didn't have a rubbish bin and I and Kmart have been littering the whole car.

After picking up soft drinks cans, empty packet of smokes and milk containers, throwing them into the bin behind me.

Walking around the other side of the hummer, I open the passenger's side door before a box falls out and slips onto the sand with lots of video tapes all black.

Frowning at them, I bend down and look at them, seeing the titles, 'crazy shit I did'

'Mm… they must be Kmart's' I muttered looking at it with interest.

Confused and curious I place it back in the box and notice Kmart's area is clean, she must have cleaned it for me.

Closing the door and picking up the box with the tapes in it and walking over to Mikey's van.

Looking around to see if I spot Kmart anywhere but she's nowhere in sight, shrugging my shoulders, I reach the news van and knock softly before I hear a 'it's open'

Opening the door and steeping in before closing the door behind.

'Oh hey Claire' Mikey greeted me with a smile before typing something on the computer.

'Hey I was wondering if you could play this' I ask them handing him the tape I found in the box.

'Yeah sure!' he said grabbing the tape from my hands and placing it in and clicking on something.

Turning and watching the screen as the tape starts to play making me smile.

****On the video ****

'We are so smashing this party!' someone yelled in the background while 4 people were walking in front of the camera, 3 boys and 1 girl.

'Ha-ha shit yeah we are!' one of the boys shouted from the front.

****Tape changing to anther video****

'Holy shit she's fucking rebel!' a boy with short blonde hair yelled as the camera moved to a young girl on a motorbike, no helmet or safely gear only wearing a alpine stars snapback with a hoodie and skinny jeans.

Riving the motorbike while she kept the hand break on making smoke go everywhere while the back wheel was spinning making rubber burn like paper while people cheered and yelled in excitement in the background.

Knowing straight away who the girl was.

'Is that Kmart!' Mikey asked completely surprised at her appearance.

'Yeah I guess it is' I whispered quietly confused.

'She looks different' Mikey whispered in quiet shock at how Kmart looked in the video.

'No way please tell me that's not Kmart' a strong firm voice asked causing both of them to turn and see Chris standing staring at the screen in disbelief. Not hearing the door open too busy watching the video.

She had black curly hair with a snapback hat on and a motocross hoodie on with boots and a smirk like she was having fun.

***Tape changing to another video***

Screen turning towards a 6 fitter L shape couch with 5 boys and 1 girl in the second on the left end.

Hearing loud techno dance music playing in the background as 4 women half naked danced in front of the group around a pole while they watched in silence.

Seeing them all watch with emotionless faces as the dancers move to the beat of the music putting on quite a show for them.

But it looked like they weren't interested especially Kmart all she was doing was drinking whiskey mixed with coke staring at them looking bored.

'Wow Kmart knows how to play it cool alright' Alice said shutting the door, making all three of them jump at her entrance.

One of the dancers walking up and dancing over Kmart before walking around after noticing she was being ignored by the gorgeous girl sitting with the boys.

'Don't think she's playing it cool Alice' Mikey said glancing at the screen looking at Kmart's body langue.

'She looks bored shitless' Chris agreed with Mikey eyeing the girls movements.

'Like she's not interested at all' Claire muttered watching Kmart drinking and watching the show with calmed expression.

'Neither do the boys' Chris continue to frown not knowing why they aren't smiling.

***Tape changing to another video***

'She doesn't want anything to do with me anymore' a young boy said with tears down his face

'Don't worry, someone will love you for who you are' Kmart told him with a sad smile walking away from him.

'So how many times have it happened to you Kmart?' he asked looking up at her walking away.

'So many I lost count at 8' she said stopped dead in her tracks before walking away leaving him alone in his thoughts.

'What the hell was all that about?' Chris asked completely confused while the others looked at each other trying to figure it out.

'I have no idea' Claire whispered quietly to her brother. Staring oddly at the screen

***Tape changing to another video***

The video played to a dance floor where a young teenage girl dance with loud techno music playing.

_Yeah, they like the way I do this_

_When I crank it like chainsaw_

All four watched with open mouths to see Kmart dancing, moving both of her arms up and down with banging her head around making it look like she was starting a chainsaw up.

'Holy shit she dances?' Chris asked shocked at seeing the young girl dance.

'She never mentioned it' Claire whispered quietly feeling upset that she didn't tell her.

'Correction did' Alice explained causing all three to stare in her direction.

***Tape changing to another video***

The camera moving to stay on a gorgeous blonde girl sitting on a couch staring daggers in a direction or a person.

Watching silently as the camera moves and zooms in to catch a girl getting kiss on the neck with a guy who was slowly sliding his hand up her thigh.

Quickly moving to watch the gorgeous girl sprint across the room and spear tackling the guy over the couch and onto the floor in one whole fluid movement causing a bang and number of boys running over to hold her off with her throwing punches at him.

'Oh my god!' the other girl yelled looking shocked and hurt at her for tackling her boyfriend.

'He had it fucking coming the stupid bastard!' the blonde shouted as three boys held her back while others helped the other guy, standing him up.

'What the hell dahlia!? She yelled in anger at the young girl.

'You know what, I've had enough don't talk to me don't ever come near me just stay the hell away from me!' the other girl yelled at her while helping her boyfriend and walking to the door.

'She was jealous' Claire said with a firm voice staring at the screen following the girl and boyfriend to the front door.

'No shit' Chris said with a smirk glancing at his sister.

'Fuck she dislocated his jaw' Mikey said with a shake out his head in surprise.

'She can sure throw a good punch' Alice told with a smile and laughing at the cold look Claire give her.

***tape changing to another video***

Camera moving to two girls facing each other, one had blonde straight hair with her hands in her pockets and the other had black hair with her arms crossed inn front of her chest.

'So is it true?' the dark haired girl asked with a cold voice.

'Yes' the blonde whispered quietly

'I should have seen the symptoms' the other girl said with a disgusted look on her face.

'My dad was right after all' she continue to talk to the girl with an unpleasant look.

Why didn't you tell me? She asked the blonde with a cold stare.

'Cause I knew this would happen' the blonde said with a soft voice

'Yeah it has dahlia' she told her making the blonde drop her glaze.

'We can't be friends anymore' the dark haired girl said with a hiss

'Hey guys do you have any toilet pap-' all four of them turning surprised to see Kmart at the door before glancing over and seeing the video and freezing at the sight.

Quickly grabbing the tape out of the player and jumping out of the van and running over to the campfire, throwing it in while placing logs of wood on while all four watched in silence.

'Kmart what are you doing!' Claire yelled at the angry teenager running over to her and staring at her throwing the tape in the fire without second thoughts

'Just burning some trash' the teenager replied with a smirk not turning around keeping her back to the convoy leader.

Watching her whip around and stomping up to the convoy leader with aggression. The others watched the show with fear for Claire and also Kmart.

'I can't believe you went and watched that tape' Kmart yelled shoving Claire a step back with anger shouting at her.

'That was personal stuff and you watched it!' she continued to yell at her and pushing her harder making her step back farther.

'Sometimes I think you do it on purpose so it's easy for me to hate you! She screamed pushing her away harder causing the leader to stumble back almost losing her balance.

'I fucking hate you, I wish you were dead!' Kmart shouted and give you another strong shove in the chest making the leader fall backwards on the ground with a thump.

'Kmart!' that's enough' both turning to see Carlos walking towards them with a hard look.

'Don't ever talk to me again' Kmart warned Claire before walking away from the crowd and making her way to the hummer.


End file.
